Into A New World And A New Life
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Arena of Valor. A well known MOBA game that finally made it's way to USA. Things were going perfect when the game decided to warp me and my friends to another dimension. Guess Tencent didn't give us the heads up about players about being warped to another world. What could go wrong? Fights and pure chaos...that's why. Looks like we met a terrible fate here and it is not pretty...


***A/N: I'm finally doing it. I'm finally doing a story for Arena of Valor(now that it's finally out on America. We should show some support to the game.). I will support the Arena of Valor community as I support the League of legends community(and if you love Arena of valor, please support the community.). Now on to the story. I do not own Arena of Valor (except my OCS.). Tencent owns that game.**

 **Warning: this story contains strong violence, possible lemons, strong language, unsettling and dark scenes and use of alcohol that is not suitable for readers under 18 or up or readers who are not comfortable for mature content. You have been warned.***

Chapter 1

 _Althanor. Our home. Our ruin. We could not see...no...refused to see the beauty lay before us blinded by our rage and greed. So we fight...it's all we know. To preserve what little we have to save us from ourselves. We cannot afford to fail..._

(Dante's pov)

 _ **December 26 2017**_

 _ **17:09 PM**_

 _ **Weather: Sleet**_

 _ **Location: Middletown Connecticut**_

So let me ask you something. You're having a dull and boring life and you ask yourself..."Will I ever get out of this typical normal boring life for some excitement for a change...?" If yes then let me ask you this...Have you ever regretted that at the last minute after getting yourself into too many dangers ...? ...I have and sometimes I wished it never happened...all because of that one game...Arena of Valor...my name is Dante Vera...and this is my story of my life changed for the rest of my life...

It was a peaceful winter afternoon as I was playing Arena of Valor with my friends with Skype cameras on from our computers while playing a 3 on 3 bot match. I was Violet while my other friends played as Thane and Krixi.

"Oh joy...Mganga, Veera and Mina are our opponents in the match."

That's me. Dressed up looking classy with a nice blazer, white shirt underneath, sleek black pants and stylish tailored black shoes...wish I could say much of my black long hair due to how messy it is due to a Christmas party I had with my family.

"I'll focus on Mina. Dante focus on Veera and Giovanni focus on Mganga."

That's Roman. A childhood friend of mine. He's one of those Russians who doesn't takes shit from no one. Think I'm joking? This dude learned military combat at a young age (when he was 8 if memory serves me right.) and beat the crap out of some bullies in school without breaking a sweat. Yeah he got in trouble for it but he isn't going to let some asshole ruin his day just because they think their tough shit.

"Sounds like a plan. Just be sure to cover me cause Krixi is extremely frail."

And that's Giovanni. My jokester childhood friend. He likes to joke around to brighten the mood most of the times when he has nothing to do. Likes being a musician and a technician for his spare time...or playing videos...

Now then...now that we got introductions settled. Let us continue. We started the match and things got chaotic. It was one of those situations where things go back and forth(when teams get taken down, respawn, push back the enemy lanes that attack your towers or core. Rinse and repeat.) and it was becoming a ridiculous pattern. By the next hour, Roman manage to double Mina and Mganga with Thane's ultimate as I took out Veera with Violet's ultimate. We turned the tides of battle in a heartbeat as we took the enemy's towers and core after so many attempts.

"Jesus...I thought this was never going to end." I groaned.

"You're telling me. This is on easy difficulty and somehow the AI almost kicked our asses." Giovanni sighs.

"I'm gonna call it a day now. Got to rest for work tomorrow." I said as I turned off my tablet.

"Alright, man. Catch ya later." Roman said as he turned off his tablet.

I turned off Skype and then...it happened. A black out suddenly occurred 5 minutes later and I just scowled and was extremely irritated.

"Oh for fuck sake...why now of all things...?"

Just as I about to go grab my flashlight...an unusual amount of light coming out of my tablet...it got brighter that it covered the whole room. I covered my eyes as I suddenly felt something pulling me towards the tablet like a vacuum sucking up dirt from the ground. I couldn't move...no matter how much I try to move my body...it was no use. Then...darkness...

What felt like hours...I feel voices...

"-ante! Dante! Wake up!"

I groaned a bit as I slowly open my eyes to see Giovanni and Roman frightened and bewildered...

"Wha...what's going on?" I groaned as Roman helped me up.

"I don't know. A black out happened, blinded by a huge amount of light then the next...we're in Althanor." Giovanni sighs.

"What?"

He wasn't lying...I look around and some of the areas look like they came from the intro video from Arena of Valor...right now? Well I see a lot of trees and a village past the forest...

"Hit me if this is real." I muttered.

Giovanni smacked me in the face...I did not expect him to take it serioisly.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"You said hit you!"

"I was being sarcastic...thanks for proving my point that this is real. Ow..." I groaned.

"Come on. We need to go before something or...someone decides to find us and possibly do some harm to us. No doubt mages are gonna investigate this scene due to whatever force of magic pulled us here." Giovanni suggested as he fixed his white shirt a bit.

"Agreed. Let's go." Roman said as we started walking on the road away from the scene.

So here we are...our normal lives were thrown out the window as some messed up twist of fate put in a new world...God it feels like something out of the army of darkness movie...whatever situations fate decides to pull, we'll be ready...

 ***Before I sign out, I just want to say happy new years to Arena of valor community(and to the MOBA community.) , to my followers, my friends and those who read this story. Hope you have a nice first day in the new year. This is Yorkmanic88 signing out. Peace.***


End file.
